$\dfrac{8}{14} - \dfrac{4}{14} = {?}$
Subtract the numerators. $\dfrac{8}{14} - \dfrac{4}{14} = \dfrac{4}{14}$ Simplify. $\dfrac{4}{14} = \dfrac{2}{7}$